Dance of a Madman
by Formetoknowandyoutonot
Summary: The story of the machine, and how it came to be controlled by Ada's brain. Pleasre read and review! Rated T because it's dramatic and she dies and whatnot. Also a suggetsive theme...and by theme I mean sentence...


Dance of a Madman

"Oh Ada, my dearest Ada!" He grabbed her around the waist as they spun wildly around the lab.

"You, my love, are a genius." she replied, her speech dotted with giggles.

"Well of course I am! Just look at this marvelous machine!" He says, laughing also. It had been a very long time since they had truly laughed. They stopped spinning and put their heads together.

"Such a brilliant man you are, Myrnin." She kissed him lightly on the nose as he lifted her into his arms, resuming the spinning. She continued laughing, "and a mad one at that!" They spun around and around and around, her skirts and his coat twirling in a mad frenzy, until we reach the bedroom, into which he pulled her, grinning feverishly.

But the perfect moment didn't last forever. They never do. The next month complications arose. The machine wasn't working as it should. Borders were weak in some places, and some individuals escaped. When they were recovered, it was found they had retained their memories. Myrnin grew frustrated, Amelie grew cross. And as the weeks passed, and the madness and disease threatened to overcome Myrnin, Ada grew frail, weakened, though not in the same way as him, by the disease. For he was losing his control, and what sanity he had managed to cling to. Ada however, was losing her strength.

They eventually pinpointed the issue. While the machine had a section for each function, it had no control center. No mainframe to ensure that all the pieces worked together properly. It would take a ridiculously complicated and intricate contraption to act as one. Impossible with the technology available at the time. He thus continued to treat the symptoms while Ada attempted to create, or at least plan, a control center.

More time passed. the disease progressed rapidly, stealing even more of Ada's strength and Myrnin's control. It had been an unpleasant day all around when it happened. Amelie had been particularly irksome in her commands to fix the machine, there was some fool going under the name 'Captain Obvious' who was publishing an anti-vampire magazine and a new problem with the machine had surfaced: the portals were being faulty. Ada was attempting to move a large, very large cylinder made out of lead and some other metal to get to the portion of the machine that controlled the portals. She slipped, letting out a quiet squeal of fright. He couldn't help it. He was hungry and she was so vulnerable, so easy to kill. His hunting instinct kicked in and he attacked. She was no match for his madness.

Myrnin stayed there for a day, maybe more, sitting on the floor of the tunnel, cradling her head in his arms, murmuring her name, until Amelie found him. She sighed and informed him someone would be by shortly to collect the body. There was something in her voice then, pity or sadness. But there was no surprise. Of that much he was sure.

Only one thought came to him in the darkness: they _could not _ take his Ada away from him. But how to save her...he rang Amelie and told her to send no one. There was something in his voice, though he did not know what, that caused her to oblige. Myrnin paced for days, coming to no conclusion. He was staring at her, recalling her brilliant and beautiful mind when the idea came to him. It then seemed so obvious once he had gotten the idea. For what is more complex, what can control more, with more accuracy, than the human mind? He then made the decision to preserve her mind, and use it as the control center for the machine.

Myrnin worked for months, adding connections from all the controls of the machine to the command center of her brain, turning it into that of the machine. And at last, the moment of truth came. He spoke the one word question loudly and clearly. "Ada?" He waited several moments but no response came from the tangle of tubes, wire and metal. He had almost accepted defeat when there was a small disturbance in the air, and there she formed! A black and white, two dimensional Ada! He celebrated then, dancing in wild circles, much like the night he had first completed the machine, only this time, he lacked a partner, dancing alone. She watched from the side this time, smiling a slightly amused, but undeniably affectionate smile. For she too was delighted to be reunited with her love. But after he had said his hellos and goodbyes and bounded up the stairs and out the doors, on the way to hunt for the first time since he had begun the project, she could not help but whisper, "Dearest Myrnin, what have you done now?" Before slowly fading back into thin air.

AN: Please review! I love to hear what people think, be it positive or negative(so long as you're not a jerk about it)!

Songs To Assist:

Afterglow-Vanessa Carlton

Born to Die-Lana Del Rey

Under the Thumb-Ashok

Tomorrow Will Be Kinder-The Secret Sisters

Rabbit Heart-Florence + The Machine

My Boy Builds Coffins-Florence +The Machine

Last of Days-A Fine Frenzy

A Little Priest-Johnny Depp and Helena Bonham Carter


End file.
